


And In The Spring (I Shed My Skin)

by teamfreeawesome



Series: Lilo drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, a distinct lack of anything resembling a story, but apparently badly written lilo drabbles are what my brain wants to write instead, flangst, i should be writing my ziam story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreeawesome/pseuds/teamfreeawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty 'I can't be with you' love letters should be left abandoned</p>
            </blockquote>





	And In The Spring (I Shed My Skin)

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean for this to become a series, but apparently me having a shitty time = lilo drabbles. Eek. And apologies again for those of you who are waiting on my Ziam series. I just. Can't. At the moment. But it will happen. I promise <3 
> 
> I hope this isn't too awful. Love you all.
> 
> Not beta-d because, again, not much point :P
> 
> Title take from Florence and the Machine's 'Rabbit Heart'
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not true. It's a work of fiction and no harm was meant by the writing of this. To me: fanfiction One Direction are fictional characters. I don’t, in any way, equate the stories to their real-life counter parts, because they aren’t the same people. Also, please, nobody send this to anyone included in this fic or anyone that they know.

It’s been years and still, sometimes, Liam pulls the yellowing paper from the drawer, hands trembling as he smoothes out the creases from where it’s been folded. He bends his head over the paper - eyes prickling with remembered hurt - as he reads the pain scratched deep into the inked letters.

 

*

_Fingers curled in the sheets as you wake face soft with sleep and I’ll tuck your feet between mine cos yours - they’re cold and I’ll kiss your skin softly breathing my feelings out under our skin and it’s honeyhoney sweetness of how I want to touch you so I trace those patterns out onto your back as you snuffle in your sleep and then and then I drop love into your neck and tangle my fingers in your hair and wake you slowly with tea that I made you and I’ll crawl under covers with you and lay my head on your chest as you run your hands through my hair and it’ll be warm and content and I don’t ever want you to leave me and you drop soft kisses to my forehead and pull me warm against your side and the heating will click on shuddering into gear and the air is like Christmas and home and family and I miss you I miss you I miss you_

 

*

“Babe. You have to stop reading that. I came back, didn’t I?”

And it’s Louis’ breath warm across the back of his neck and Liam drops the letter because he _did_ – Louis _did_ and Liam.

Liam loves him so _much_. 


End file.
